Sílfide
by lintu asakura
Summary: Harry sabe bien que ella es como el aire, que se diluye entre sus dedos; y también sabe, que no podrá correr todo el tiempo.


Nota de la autora:

Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Lifio, espero que te guste tu pair favorita

**Sílfide**

**Summary**:  
Harry sabe bien que ella es como el aire, que se diluye entre sus dedos; y también sabe, que no podrá correr todo el tiempo.  
**Disclaimer**:  
Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Amor

Harry sabe lo que es el amor, casi siempre se siente en el limbo que hay entre este y el desamor, pero en ese mismo instante, puede creer que capaz no lo ha conocido de verdad.

Porque que ella este a dos metros de el, con una amenaza de irse y no dejarse atrapar de nuevo, es signo claro de que capaz nunca hubo amor.

No es exactamente seguro, pero en ese instante Harry se replantea si de verdad alguna vez a amado.

La respuesta nunca llega a atravesar su mente, ahora mimo ella a salido de su vista.

Harry no corre tras ella.

* * *

La escuela es pesada, a nadie le gusta ir a la escuela, por supuesto que no; pero hay veces que te distrae magistralmente.

Harry lo sabe muy bien, porque cuando su mente esta demasiado llena de cosas in entendibles, se aboca a los estudios; sino ahora mismo estaría con Ron, jugando snap explosivo y no en la biblioteca, aburriéndose como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

Pero Harry sabe también que es la única forma de olvidar un poco sus problemas, tener al monstruo debajo de la cama tras de ti, nunca es algo realmente agradable.

Menos aun cuando todo el mundo espera que Harry gane una batalla de la que no se acuerda que alguna vez haya ganado. Ser el niño-que-vivió no fue algo que Harry quisiera.

_ Harry toma mas atención

Harry sabe que Hermione siempre va a estar ahí, para hacerlo regresar de donde sea que se encuentre su mente; después de todo es Hermione.

* * *

Harry ve a Ron salir, y no hace nada para detenerlo, no podría hacerlo, cuando Harry en cierta forma tiene la culpa de que Ron se haya ido, Harry no tiene remordimientos.

Ver a Hermione destrozada le ahueca el alma, aun así no va a consolarla, simplemente la mira.

Harry siente que sale sobrando en la tristeza de Hermione, ya que él en cierta forma se siente vivo, radiante; ha conseguido lo que se ha propuesto.

Harry es testarudo, y siempre consigue lo que quiere.

* * *

_Sangre sucia

Harry no puede controlarse, esta apunto de partirle la cara al hurón botador que no se ha dado cuenta que Ron esta ya arremetiendo contra este, y tampoco se ha dado cuenta que Malfoy tiene su varita en lo alto apuntando a Ron.

Capaz la reacción de Harry sea un poco lenta, lo que ha pasado es que a estado tan enfrascado en su furia que no se ha movido. La ira te puede destrozar, apenas acaba de entenderlo.

La mano de Hermione en su hombro lo ha calmado con tanta rapidez, que Harry queda desconcertado.

Harry piensa que de ser necesario estará con Hermione todo el tiempo posible, sobre todo en pociones.

* * *

A Harry le gusta estar arriba, siempre le a gustado, no es por vanidad, sino porque siempre lo han dominado, todos decidieron en vez de el.

A Harry eso le incomoda por eso cada vez que puede trata siempre de dominar la situación ahora ya no hay nadie que decida por el.

Aunque a Hermione también le gusta dominar, porque Hermione jamás a sido dominada, Hermione es como el aire se diluye entre los dedos, Harry jamás a sabido atraparla por mucho tiempo.

Ya que siempre esta se escapa: así que por lo menos cuando esta entre sus brazos, trata de estar siempre arriba, así de vez en cuando siente como si la hubiera retenido.

Aun que luego Hermione salga de sus brazos como llego, intempestiva, efímera, Hermione es fugaz

* * *

Cuando Harry regresa a casa y ve a su esposa esperándolo, no entiende como ella aun puede estar ahí, verdaderamente no lo entiende; Ginny sabe que no la quiere, pero cuando regresa de verse con ella, Ginny siempre esta ahí.

Harry a veces se lo agradece, otras veces no puede con su conciencia y se aleja de ella, pero siempre regresa, por que Ginny es todo lo que se espero de el, y aunque no quiera, siempre a sido fácil dominarlo.

Ginny lo entiende. Nunca le reclama, es como la espectadora del juego, aunque no sepa quien es, Ginny tiene una idea de quien puede ser, Harry nunca trata de engañarla.

Ginny sabe, no es necesario desvivirse en disculpas.

Ginny es capaz la única que de verdad lo a entendido.

* * *

A veces Harry piensa que es un estupido, no entiende como puede seguir detrás de una mujer que se ha casado sabiendo que ellos dos tenían algo, sin consultarlo.

Siente que si pudiera cambiaria su vida por la de aquel que ahora es esposo de la única mujer a la que a amado, ella siempre se escapa de el, no entiende por que ella siempre huye de su mirada.

Ella sabe muy bien que le hace daño, su mejor amigo eso es simplemente lo que son; ahora la mira como si esta hubiera muerto. No podría mirarla de nuevo.

Ella ha hecho que su mundo claudique, sin pensarlo ahora la añora mas que cuando aun permanecía entre sus brazos.

Harry apenas se ha dado cuenta, pero siempre le han gustado los retos, no es que sea un aventurero, pero ella siempre fue inalcanzable, y ahora se ve incluso aun mas deseable.

Cuando no esta a su alcance, cuando tiene que luchar por ella.

Harry brinda por ella y Ron, que sean felices grita con toda su fuerza.

Ella entiende lo que Harry quiere decir

* * *

La guerra esta a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry se siente destrozado Ron los a traicionado.

Voltea y ve a Hermione a su lado capaz no todo se haya perdido, ella aun esta con el, Hermione es la mejor bruja de su generación, ella es perfecta.

La persona que siempre a salido triunfante de todo lo que se a propuesto, jamás dudaría de Hermione. Hermione es ambiciosa, nunca dejaría que un mago que piensa que los hijos de mugles son escoria domine el mundo mágico.

La guerra apenas comienza.

* * *

Harry se ha desligado completamente de los Weasleys, no es que Harry lo haya querido, el no hubiera podido continuar visitando a la familia de pelirrojos por mas tiempo.

Ahora todo el mundo mágico sabe que Harry ya no esta casado y que vive solo, no es buena fama pero los pelirrojos están resentidos con el, la menor de todos ellos a sido de vuelta al yugo familiar, por lo cual ahora todo el mundo habla a sus espaldas.

Harry no se siente con humor para pensar en su mala relación con la familia que tanto le ha dado, ahora mismo lo único que desea es seguir sintiéndose libre de amar a la única mujer que ha amado aunque lo señalen de inmundo, desleal y la peor clase de persona.

Lo que el mundo no entiende es que ama, y va a luchar por lo que ama, aunque tenga que destruir la vida que ha creado.

* * *

Hermione odia el Quiditch.

Harry entiende por que lo odia pero aun así desea que ella siempre este apoyándolo desde la tribuna, es un deseo un poco egoísta, al saber que ella preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos en el estadio, pero aun así siempre le pide que vaya a apoyarlo.

Harry desde que la ve, sentada ahí esperando que el partido acabe, se siente mas deseoso de acabar el juego, así podrá borrar esa enfurruñada mueca en el rostro de Hermione, y eso lo mueve a ganar sin importar nada.

Cuando atrapa la snitch, el publico aplaude descontrolado siempre es un espectáculo ver al niño que vivió jugando.

Y Harry ama esos momentos por que desde el cielo en su escoba ve a Hermione orgullosa por el, Harry ama la mirada de Hermione en esos instantes, por que ve claramente que ella sabia que el ganaría.

La confianza de Hermione en Harry es tal, que Harry se siente alagado.

* * *

A Harry no le gusta el ministerio, por lo cual siempre hace lo posible de mantenerse lo mas alejado de el, contrario de lo que todo el mundo creía, Harry no es un auror

Si Harry esta ahora en el ministerio es por que lo mueve algo de fuerza mayor, Hermione es de mucha fuerza mayor.

Aunque Harry a buscado por toda el pasadizo jurisdiccional no ha encontrado a Hermione, Hermione ha ido a visitar a los inefables, Hermione es curiosa, por lo cual los inefables son por así decirlo un caja de Pandora.

Harry sabe muy bien que Hermione no tiene ningún contacto entre los inefables, aun así va a buscarla en las oficinas de estos.

Harry se dio por vencido a buscado a Hermione por todo el recinto y aun así no la a encontrado. El que Harry haya venido a buscar a Hermione es por algo muy importante, capaz no demasiado pero desea con todo su ser salir a comer con ella, como una pareja como lo debieron de ser desde un comienzo.

* * *

Harry odia los días de lluvia no sabe como a alguien le puede llegar a gustar, el frió, la humedad, y el que todo este tan gris.

No es culpa de Harry que no le guste los días de lluvia, es culpa de los Dursleys ya que vivir en una alacena donde toda la humedad y el frió es tan hondo, donde la luz no llega es capaz de acerté odiar hasta los días de sol.

Por eso Harry no entiende como Hermione se puede para en medio de la lluvia sin nada que la proteja de la inclemencia del clima.

Harry casi siempre esta en acuerdo con Hermione, son muy pocas veces en la que están en desacuerdo, y aunque la lluvia no sea algo demasiado grave, casi nada. Que Hermione lo obligue a mojarse en esa tempestad, molesta a Harry.

Harry sale de escena, enojado y enfurruñado esperando que Hermione vaya tras el, y aunque en cierta forma sabia que Hermione no actuaría así, Harry a salido tantas veces en busca de Hermione que por lo menos se merece una retribución.

Harry espera, pero nada pasa.

Harry duda de que todo sea real.

* * *

Harry caminaba buscando la salida de ese intrincado pasadizo del ministerio, no esperaba encontrar a Hermione, sus ánimos habían decaído.

Harry de verdad quería pasar el día con Hermione.

Cuando escucha la voz de ella en una oficina, se paraliza, no es que no haya buscado ahí, es que simplemente parecía imposible que ella estuviera ahí, no es que tenga algo en contra con la persona que trabaja en ese lugar, es algo mas profundo, no hay nada de buenas relaciones entre ellos. Por eso duda que Hermione este ahí.

Harry se asoma, aun no esta seguro de que eso sea real, es realmente raro que él ahora trabaje en el ministerio y mas aun de inefable. Es demasiado surrealista

Harry escucha la risa de Hermione, no puede entender como puede reír con tal soltura frente a personaje tan desagradable.

Harry no es característicamente celoso, pero cuando ve dentro de la oficina como Hermione se cuelga del cuello de Malfoy, explota.

Ahora Hermione lo detiene con un hechizo, Hermione esta furiosa, Harry también y el único agraciado por la humillante escenita es Malfoy.

_ Granger, lleva a tu perro, parece rabioso

_ Cállate Malfoy, o te pateare el trasero, como siempre lo he hecho

Hermione me saca de la oficina de Malfoy yo estoy furioso, ella me debe una explicación.

Hermione no dice nada

* * *

Hacer el amor es fantástico para Harry aunque Hermione sea siempre negativa, Harry siempre le vera lo bueno a todo lo que provenga de Hermione.

Aunque Hermione insista en llamar "sexo" a "hacer el amor"

Harry se da cuenta que el sexo no implica una relación, y aunque trate de engañarse Harry se da cuenta que Hermione no quiere nada serio con el.

Harry es capaz de entender eso si es que la relación hubiera sido de la noche a la mañana, pero no cuando ellos han follado desde la guerra, no es que le reclame algo a Hermione, pero han tenido sexo antes incluso de que se casaran con sus respectivas parejas.

Para Harry eso es algo mas que sexo, eso es amor.

* * *

Harry llora, no recuerda haber llorado desde hace mucho, pero por esta vez llora, no desea que Hermione lo vea, por eso cuando ella lo amenazo con irse, Harry no hizo nada.

Harry siente que todo por lo que ha luchado, se termino, finiquito, no es que no haya luchado, lucho tanto que se desgarro las manos, peleo tanto por el amor de Hermione que fue incluso capaz de perder a la única familia que conoció. Lo dio todo por ella.

Hermione nunca fue terrenal, Hermione era aire puro algo lejano, demasiado alejado de el, aunque Harry sepa volar nunca se compararía con el viento mismo.

Harry siempre amo volar y Hermione siempre estaba tan alto, que a Harry le encanto volar con ella.

Harry esta seguro de que es capaz de buscar un nuevo hobby, aunque le cueste una eternidad hallarlo.

Harry siempre ha sido bueno con los retos.

* * *

fin

notas de la autora:

mi primer fic harry/hermione me encantaria recibir por lo menos un reviw


End file.
